Without a Word
by Lunetaylina
Summary: ...there's going to be a story. A story you'll only tell your friends when you're drunk. A story you're going to tell your kids because your going to regret never saying "Hola". Especially, to her... or him. Whichever way you swing.  Not Spain/Romano
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, or most of the names for the nameless characters I use.

_Spanish_

**Italian**

* * *

><p>Introducción (Introduction)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A good teacher is like a candle - it consumes itself to light the way for others."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano Lovino Vargas sat in his 7th period Spanish class. He hated school; hated Spanish, especially, but loved the fact he could see her every day.<p>

Every day there was this girl; she was small, blonde and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Every day this girl would go to the library, pick the same book from the same shelf and sit at the same table.

And every day Romano would sit a table away, pretend to be reading and watching her read every chance he got.

He loved that he saw her every day but he hated Spanish and school. 7th period Spanish had just begun.

"_Hello, my students, how have your day been_?" The teacher said when he entered the room from lunch.

Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo was the teacher Romano hated the most. He hated him the most because he was picked to answer the most.

"Romano~" Fernandez-Carriedo practically sang. "_Tell me about your day_."

"**It was perfectly fine before I came here**." The Italian answered bitterly.

"_What made you happy today_?"

"**A girl**." He answered in his own language.

"_What is this girl's name_?"

"**I don't know. I haven't even spoken to her**."

Fernandez smiled, "_Story time, my children_! A story I call 'Without a Word'.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1) **I'm so far gone on JaR; my passion for NARUTO has faded. It's just been dragging on forever… I'm still finishing it and I hope to begin updating again in the summer.

**2)** Without a Word is not a Spamano. I'm LDS but I support Gay rights to the max and I love FrUK, PruCan and I can deal with GerIta, RusAme, GiriPan and even Spamano but I don't like Spamano every much. It's actually a and Liechtenstein as well as a Spain and Belgium.

**3) **No direct translations because I only know English, Chinese and Lithuanian.


	2. Dia Uno

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia, enough said.

_Spanish_

**Italian**

* * *

><p>Dia Uno<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was the year I became a senior. The biggest sexiest Spaniard in the school; I was a part of group that a lot of people called the Bad Touch Trio and we loved trouble. Or trouble loved us.<em>

_On the first day of school we planned out this extraordinary plan to announce our return. We managed to break into the principal's office and stole his desk. It was pretty entertaining to see three boys pushing, pulling and yelling at each other. Eventually, we got it outside and began to carry it to the Science building that was separated from the main school building._

_In the end, Francis, Gilbert and I ran to hide in the library until we were positive that the ghost of clears. We ended hiding out there all day because it wasn't until the middle of 5__th__ period that the principal found his desk that was hanging from the band's percussionist room ceiling._

_At first all we could was laugh for an hour and talk about the look on his face when he found it. Then like that 5__th__ period was over and lunch had started. Students began to flood the library to study, even on the first day, but no one ever ventured into the back were the history section was because the last time some did that he ended up spending the night in the supply closest courtesy of the Bad Touch._

_But that first day was different, just as we stood up to leave to get something from the Taco Bell across the street when I see the mass of blonde hair pass by the side of my sight. Like that, my sight narrowed on the pretty girl that chooses to sit at the table right across the aisle._

_My God, that girl… was clearly foreign. The way she acted, moved and looked pointed to the fact that she must have been a transfer. Her blonde hair was cut short with a green ribbon through it. She looked taller than most girls and she was wearing a blue dress with a purple over._

_I turn to ask about her when her green eyes looked up._

_I never wanted to more than anyone before. Just the way her eyes looked and the way she looked made her a mystery to me. I knew she was foreign but what was her name? Did she just move here? Was she an exchange student? Where was she from? Did she know Spanish? Like tomatoes? Churros? Did she have a boyfriend back home?_

_Suddenly, I just stuck staring at a girl who intrigued me at first sight. And I haven't spoken to her before. I didn't even know if she knew who I was. If she knew that I was someone most people flaunted over but stayed away from because of the Bad Touch tradition. Only a hand full of people dared to get close enough and those were friends we had in elementary and family._

_Gilbert took hold of my forearm and complained about him trying to get my attention for the past 5 minutes or something. Honestly, I couldn't tell how long I've been standing there but I know that I turned to follow my friend out with a smile and not bothering to wonder if I'll ever meet that girl again._

•●_**Without•●•a•●•Word●•**_

"**You're a goddamn wimp**." Romano spat out. "Why not go and just ask her?"

"_My little tomato_," Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo laughed. "Boys like us only wish we weren't wimps. But you're far too young to understand that yet. Why not tell us about the first day you saw this girl of yours?"

"**I rather not**." He now answered so only the teacher could only understand him.

"Please, Rome," a double toned voice asked from across the room.

It was the Mexican Twins, who were his third cousins or something like that. They acted like they were siblings sometimes but that was only when Feliciano was around.

"No," the Italian paused for a moment. "Let me say that in Spanish; _no_!"

Several snickers echoed through the classroom as they realized what was so funny about it.

Then the eyes came out. The down side to being related was that they inherited The Eyes. The Eyes were Feliciano's best look because he was already as innocent as an Italian can be. The Eyes, unfortunately for Romano, worked for those twins as well because they were twins and nothing was cuter than tag teaming. He knew this because he was one.

"I still refuse." He pouted.

He can hold out for a while but The Eyes always got him. But if he can hold out for as long as he can then they probably could get tired of doing them and forget about it. Then he looked up at the Spanish teacher, who somehow managed to replicate The Eyes almost perfectly.

Seriously? What was it with these Latin heritage people? Did they have all the same genetics from a conquistador and Columbus? It would make since; look at the Venezuelan girl sitting in the back chatting up with the Asian girl from Taiwan.

Hazel brown eyes flickered from the older man and the twins in the far corner. Back and forth; back and forth.

"**Fine**!" he shouted when he final broke. "**I was looking for a book for Murphey's history class**. **I saw a book that looked interesting and reached for it**. **I didn't notice her until we touched and by than it was too late to turn on the charm because she caught me first**!

Mister Fernandez-Carriedo smiled and motioned with his hands to calm the Italian down, "Take a breath, and start from the beginning."

•●_**Without•●•a•●•Word●•**_

The Spanish class spent the whole block recalling stories of first crushes and first loves; at one point even admitting their current significant other wasn't them or they just didn't feel it anymore.

It made Romano remember a chant a freaked out band geek chanted one day; "Nothing's awkward, nothing's awkward; nothing's a secret, nothing's a secret."

The bell rang and every booked out the door, he was positive that he would make it out without Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo calling him back to talk about it his problem. Luck wasn't with him that day because the moment he set one foot outside the doorway the strong Spanish accent called him in by his middle name.

"Lovi~, please, can I talk to you?"

Cursing underneath his breath and moved to let those behind him out and then went back inside of the room, "Si?"

"You need to talk to her." The teacher said simply. "You'll regret it."

"I have time it's only the third term." Romano growled, not liking the way the teacher was willing to give him love advice. "She won't be going anywhere soon if she's an exchange student."

The older brunette laughed as he stood to clean his white board, "I told that to myself every day because at the time it was a small school; I'd catch glances of her in the hall but I never expected to have the school year pass by so fast.

"You're going to lose the chance and you're never going to find her again. I know because I can't find mine anywhere in this town.

"I think you should keep a journal."

"What?" Romano jumped. "You can't be serious? There is no way I'm going to keep a fucking diary just for some girl. I don't even know a thing about her other than that she's the library girl."

"Exactly," Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo flashed the smile that made any female swoon. "Every time you see you, write down what you're thinking. How you feel?"

"No, why would I listen to you on something on this anyways?" he questioned. And once he did ask that he genuinely wondered that. If this teacher had gotten his girl than he would probably be married right?

"Because this is the type of story that you're going to tell your kids, or only blab about when you're drunk to your friends. It's going to leave a big impact and you want to teach those after you not to follow that example. That's exactly why I'm asking you to write it down. It'll be worth it. Just don't let a girlfriend find it… Then you'll be screwed." Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo began to be overly joyful again since he explained. "Now, go and catch the bus. I don't want you're grandpa coming after me with a shotgun because I kept you after so long."

Romano began to walk out, believing that his teacher had gone parental on him. It honestly freaked him out because during that class period he saw his Spanish teacher in a way he's never seen him before. The way his eyes became vacant when he told the story. Or how he bit his lip when he told them that he met her eyes. Fidgeting with his hands, and his smiles fading slightly.

He was mean but that didn't mean that he didn't pay attention to detail. He was Italian.

Getting through the building's front doors he made a note to bring his sketch book tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

**1)** I didn't like this chapter so much. It was short, yes, but I hope that they'll become longer as the plot develops.

**2)** I'm working on JaR, seriously, I swear on Fritz's name that I'm working on it. It's just I lost the dance chapter and now I have to start from scratch and it absolutely sucks compared to what I remember. Revising,

**3)** Then, I don't know if it's on my profile or not, but there's this story I want to write but I don't know if I want it to be a Hetalia or a NARUTO fanfic anymore. Written Pages. I think that was the name I settled on. It's a pure drama thing; (keep in mind I'll switch up the personalities and details depending on the characters in whichever Archive) with Hungary/Sakura becoming pregnant by Austria/Lee, America/Kiba trying to make a relationship work with a band geek, Vietnam/Hinata, through heavy stereotypes, Prussia/Naruto trying to come to terms with his sexuality and France/Shikamaru trying to choose between his boyfriend/girlfriend Spain/Ino or the boy/girl he met during the summer England/Temari. Yeah, it's long and I don't know how it's going to work but I might just end up doing to different ones for each archive if it comes down to it.


End file.
